Breaking Free (Original)
by Healer Kira
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Down. Luigi has been tortured to the point where he cannot even remember his own name, and is being treated as a slave while the Hammer Bros. plan to take over Bowser's throne. Will Mario be able to save his brother? Mentions of Rape and Torture, but mostly Healing fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Mario, Luigi, or anything else relating to the Mario franchise. Nintendo owns it all.**

Breaking Free(Alternate)

In the middle of a forest appropriately named Boo Woods, a creature, known as a Hammer bro to the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom glared, disgusted, at a man lying at his feet. "Good for nothing slave…" he muttered, before kicking the man in the side, yelling

"Hey! Wake up!"

The man tiredly opened his eyes. He looked beaten, bruises and cuts marring the skin on his upper body and face. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dark green pants. Brown shoulder length hair was brushed aside as the man sat up, revealing sapphire blue eyes that peered wearily at the koopa above him. "You slept late, It. Start breakfast; you're not allowed to eat." the bro spat.

"Yes master."

The man called It quickly got up and started breakfast; the hammer bro returned to his tent. Neither were aware of a pair of blue eyes watching them, a pair of blue eyes that quite similar to Its…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could see his brother, his beloved brother, standing there, injured, being treated as a **slave.** Mario wished he could rush in right then, and kill those bastards, but… they were too strong. He would have wait until nightfall, and kill them as a coward would; as much as he hated feeling like a coward, it was for the best. It wouldn't be good for him to end up as Luigi was. Plus, rushing in would be wasting three long weeks of work…three long weeks of searching for his captured brother.

It was a pity he couldn't make their deaths slow, but at least he would have the pleasure of killing them.

A hand made its way into his back pocket, caressing a slim pocket knife that had been inherited from his father. Mario's eyes narrowed and, grim smile appeared on his face.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It finished breakfast swiftly and brought it in to his masters, laying it down upon the stand beside the table. They took it without even looking up from their plans, and when It made it outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. They were too caught up in their devices to punish him or 'have fun' as the masters like to call it, for sleeping in.

As the man went about his daily tasks, his mind once again wondered back to his past, struggling to lift the veil that encompassed the memories.

All he could remember was awakening on the ground in front of his masters' tent, covered in cuts with a pain between his legs. It was there where he quickly found out who he was- a slave, named It. He cooked, cleaned, and did everything that the masters said, and then they did what they wished to him at the end of the day. If he made a mistake, he was whipped. This was his life, and he had accepted it.

But It couldn't help feeling that there was something more, that he had a past of some sort, that-_BADUNK! CRASH!_

Lost in his thoughts, It had tripped over a wayward tree root while carrying the firewood, crashing into the bag which held the pots and skillets. It scrambled up, staring at the tent flap where his master were, praying, almost begging-

"IT!" one of his masters stormed out of shelter, kicking the man across the clearing and scattering the cookery. "M-master, I'm sorry, please, I-I didn't mean to please…"

The frantic slave trailed off with a yelp as the hammer bro grabbed his hair and jerked it up wards, forcing It to look him in the eyes. "You're lucky that we are both exhausted It, else you would already be screaming. But if I hear one more peep out of you…" the koopa's grip tightened, "you'll regret it. Got it?"

It nodded desperately, and the hammer bro let go of his hair, stomping back inside the tent.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and It could hardly believe it when he wasn't called in the masters' tent. He debated with himself about whether to go in or not, but in the end, decided not to. If the masters' wanted him, he would be called.

Finding a soft piece of ground beside the fire, he quickly settled down and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario quietly crept from his post and made his way across the clearing, glancing worriedly at his slumbering brother as he did. Luigi was so pale, and so beaten…

He forced himself away from his thoughts. He had to focus on the task at hand.

Mario swiftly maneuvered through the Hammer Brothers tent, barely even glancing at the various maps, attack plans, and blueprints scattered across the numerous tables placed throughout the large shelter. Those could be collected and studied later. For now, he had to concentrate on killing the fuckers who had dared hurt his younger brother.

Standing over their sleeping forms, he did not even hesitate to slice both of their throats with one fatal sweep, and Mario smiled as he watched the scarlet blood run down into the sheets. No guilt plagued his mind, only satisfaction. Luigi's tormentors were dead. He could finally take Luigi back to where he belonged, and everything would go back to normal. Maybe. It would be a long and painful road to recovery, but they would get to the end of it eventually. The only thing that mattered right now was that he had his little brother back. Safe.

Mario stuffed all the plans and designs he could find into his pack before heading outside, and walking over to where his brother was sleeping fitfully on a small patch over greenery. He knelt down and shook him gently. "Lui-"

Before he could even begin to try and speak, Luigi startled awake, scrambling back until he hit a tree trunk.

"Wh-who are you? Stay back!" he added as Mario tried to move closer. "Wher-" It stopped. Somehow, he felt, he knew the strange man… It looked him over. Red hat, brown hair, red shirt, blue overalls… a name popped into his head.

"M- Mario?" It tried timidly,

"Luigi!..." the man replied, relieved.

That voice…

Suddenly all his rushing back: he was Luigi, and his brother was Mario, who was in love with a princess named Princess peach they frequently had to save from a dragon-like koopa named Bowser. He had a crush on a girl named Daisy, the princess of Sarscaland, and-

Tens, hundreds of memories came back, and Luigi threw himself at who he now knew to be his brother, sobbing.

"I-I remember now… "He mumbled. "I didn't think you were going to come…"

He gasped for air and looked up at his brother's smiling visage. "They… they …" Luigi tried to say.  
"Hush." Mario shushed. "We can talk about that later. Sleep."

Luigi suddenly realized how astonishingly tired he was. Mario hoisted him up and stood, laying the exhausted man in his arms bridal style. Luigi started to try and speak, but once again, his brother shushed him.

"Sleep." Mario simply repeated.

Luigi closed his eyes, smiling. The nightmare was finally over. He was safe, and on his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything was alright. He was safe.

The heartening thought repeated throughout his mind as the mentally and physically drained man fell into a deep slumber.

He was finally safe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_This was the original sequel to Breaking Down, and I almost decided not to post it, but unfortunately, I lost my muse and have no ideas for a proper sequel. Thus, this shall be posted as the original story, and I will try to post a revised one up later. _

_Review, if you like the story line where Luigi escapes/kills the Hammer Bros., then goes home and lies to Mario about where he's been. I've always liked imagining/ writing of strong and brave Luigi's._

_Also review if you would like to read a story of Mario, Luigi, and Peach going to an exclusive private school, M & P almost dying, then L jumping in and saving them with the concequence of having to fight in an arena.( The arena idea is based off of Pits, by Cordria)._

_So review._

_P.S- There is a 50/50 chance of this story being updated. Just so you know._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, but, no, I am not the owner of Nintendo, and no, I don't write fanfiction to write out what I wish I could do in Mario games.

Breaking Free

Chapter 2

Can I Truly Believe That?

I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe.

OoOoOoOoO

Mario's POV

You know…

They say there is always hope of recovery… no matter what the situation…

But can I truly believe that? After all my brother's been through?

It all started a couple of weeks ago, when Luigi went missing. I didn't think much of it at first; my brother is a quiet guy, a lone wolf if you will. Sometimes he would take off to see Daisy, or head into the woods to look for herbs, to use in some project of his.

So I wasn't really worried when he wasn't down for breakfast that morning. But, when he hadn't made an appearance at noon, I was slightly irked. Not really concerned. He was probably hooked up on some project again, and forgot to eat. Nothing new. Of course, those thoughts were derailed as soon as I opened the door to his room.

It was completely trashed. Papers were strewn across the area, furniture was overturned, broken glass littered the floor, and most ominously, there was a pool of blood on his bed, and a trail of it leading to the window.

Thus started my quest to find my kidnapped brother. I will not tell of the countless hours it took to finally find him- of the days of searching, questioning, and painstakingly pouring over the few clues I had been given- but I will tell you of when I finally found him. Somehow, it was even more painful than when I had thought him dead.

He was just so- so _beaten. _Cuts and bruises covered Luigi's thin form, and he seemed hopeless, like he had resigned himself to his fate. Those Hammer Bros.-those bastards-were treating him like a slave. It took all of my willpower to not run out there and kill them where they stood. I had to wait. Sources had told wonders of their strength; I had to wait until I had the upper hand. As cowardly as it was, i couldn't fail now. Not when I was so close.

So when night fell, I snuck into their camp, and slit their throats. I wasn't guilty. Killing the two was a public service, really.

But when I left the tent, it was like experiencing the same thing all over again, only worse; it was even more horrible up close. And when I woke him up, expecting a happy cry of "Mario!" and a joyful reunion, _**he didn't know me**_. He scrambled away, timidly ordering my name. I could believe it.

I read up on it later, and found out that some victims of extreme torture force themselves to forget everything they ever knew and adapt into their new lives. It's to save from the pain of** hope. **Those hammer bros had beaten him, and tortured him so much that he abandoned the simple thought of hoping for a rescue.

Anyway, a few seconds later, he got his memory back (Thank god). I 'm not sure what I would've done if he hadn't gotten it back. Then I carried him home, he was healed up in a couple of weeks, and everything went back to the way it was before. I wish.

I wish every single god-damn day this whole thing never happened, but, unfortunately, things just don't work like that.

Luigi's just so- so _scared._ He flinches at everything, peers into every room before entering, and almost refuses to sleep in his room. He doesn't have enough courage to say so, yet every morning I find him sleeping on the couch, curled up into a small ball, twitching and whimpering.

I… I don't know what to do, I tried to get him to talk about it, but nothing seems to work…

If this continues, I guess I'll have to seek professional help. Surely Princess Peach can recommend me a good doctor, not some kind of quack like that one in Toad Town.

They say there is always hope of recovery… no matter what the situation…

But can I truly believe that?

Can I!?

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Wasn't really meant to be a part of this story( meant to be a one-shot)but hey, didn't I say there was a 50/50 chance?_

_REVIEW! Especially if you are one who ACTUALLY WANT the story updated! I need ideas!_

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Free

Chapter 3

I'm Scared.

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

Luigi's POV

It's been a while since Mario saved me from those Hammer Bros. I'm not exactly sure how long. I try not to keep track of time; for what reason, I don't know. I don't know a lot of things.

Like why they're not dead.

I know Mario says he killed them. And I trust him.

But if he killed them, WHY DO THEY KEEP COMING BACK?!

I know he worries, Mario does. About me. I try to make him not worry though. He worries about a lot of things. He worries about me sleeping on the couch every night. He doesn't say it, of course. He has to be strong. Always. Not like me, weak, pitiful Luigi, who can't even defend himself against a PAIR OF HAMMER BROS-

I'm getting off topic.

So I try to make him not worry. I try to sleep in that dammed room every single night, hoping that they won't appear-

But they always do.

They come, and it happens all over again. I fight. I scream. I plead, for anyone, ANYONE to save me-

But Mario doesn't come. Nobody ever comes. I don't know why. I yell, I beg, I shriek until I'm hoarse, but then I realize-

_Nobody cares enough to come._

And then I wake up, sweating, panting for breath. I look around the room, and I see it how it was when they first took me, window broken, paper strewn across the room, the **blood, the god-awful blood everywhere-**

I can't bear to stay. I go downstairs. They don't know downstairs – but they do know my mind. They haunt my dreams, turning happy ones into their dreadful nightmares, but it's not as bad downstairs. There's less blood, at least.

I haven't seen anyone else other than Mario for a while. I'm not sure why. Do they know? I hope not. I don't want anyone knowing what happened. Even I really don't want to know. I would be happy if I had amnesia still. Mario wouldn't be happy though. Gotta think about him.

I also haven't been out of the house in a while. I want to leave, but I don't. They could be still alive. I don't want them to get me again. I don't want to be hurt again.

I 'm scared. I just want someone to help me. But I know no one will. Why would they help someone as pathetic as me?

But I'm scared, just… so…. _scared._

Will you help me?

_OoOoOoOoO_

_FYI: this story isn't really my main priority, but I still labeled a word document so I would remember. Just wanted to write a chap to get the creative juices flowing again. And it worked._

_You know I really like writing emotional stuff like this. With him being so confused, and scared? it's fun to write._

_Broken and Untainted Purity will both be put out soon. After I get Microsoft Word again.(It's complicated)_

_Daisy might come in, but it's not a definite. I don't plan on it._

_Review with ideas! I have half of one for the next chapter, but I could use any ideas you have!_


End file.
